


love protects

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo gets into a very out-of-character situation and Eggsy has to consider the impact of his relationship on his son’s life
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	love protects

“What happened? This ain’t like you.” Eggsy had been called to pick Leo up early and been told that he’d be suspended for the rest of the week. He tried never to get angry with him, never shouted at him because it would never foster the kind of respect that he wanted with his kids - the kind that would always get him the truth because they knew it would always be okay. And maybe he was going too far the other way but he knew what it was like to have an aggressive parent and he didn’t ever want to be anything but a safe place for his kids. It had been 13 years and it seemed to be going okay. So he wouldn’t get angry but he would get to the bottom of this.

“He was being a prick.”

“You can’t get into fights with everyone that acts like a prick or you’d never get anything done.”

“Yeah but it was different.”

“What happened?” Leo just looked at him and Eggsy raised his eyebrows expectantly. “What happened?”

“If I tell you, you’re gonna wanna apologise. Don’t.”

“Okay.”

Leo sighed. “A couple of boys in the year above saw you and Merlin out together at the weekend, I heard them talking about it. He called you a faggot so I punched him.”

“Oh, mate. I’m-“

“Don’t.”

Eggsy snapped his mouth shut and took a breath before he spoke again. “I know you wanna stick up for me and do the right thing, and I’m so proud of you for that, but that ain’t the way to do it. Especially if it’s about me. The second they start giving you shit, watch how fast I deal with it, but you don’t have to stick up for me like that.”

“He deserved it.”

“I’m not saying he didn’t but when you react like that, no one cares what he said, it only makes you look bad. You’re smart, you have such a bright future to look forward to. Don’t put that at risk by getting a reputation for being a thug, for being the one that lashes out, the loose cannon. I know that’s not who you are and I don’t want anyone thinking it is so you have to find another way of dealing with your frustration, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“And I can’t argue with you being suspended because you did the wrong thing and you better believe I’m gonna be on you back about all of your work but if the other kid ain’t suspended as well, they’re never gonna hear the end of it.”

“He is but not for as long.”

“Well he will be. And if anyone ever gives you shit about who I’m with, you tell me and they’re gonna hear about that as well.”

“I know.”

Merlin placed his hand over Eggsy’s and Eggsy slipped his hand away, glancing around them anxiously before landing back on Merlin’s hurt expression. “I’m sorry. It’s just, Leo got into a fight because a couple of kids at his school saw us together and started making a bit of noise about it.”

“Oh.” Merlin wrapped his hands tightly around his mug. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah. I think it’s best for him if we don’t give them any ammo.”

“In what way?”

“Just maybe we should be less couply in public. I mean obviously it’s fine when you come round or if we’re at yours, I just don’t wanna risk people like that seeing us and giving him shit for it.”

“Right, okay.”

Merlin still looked just as hurt. “It’s not like I wanna cool things off between us or nothing, just cut down on the PDAs.”

“I know, Leo has to come first. I understand.”

“But?”

“But nothing, it’s fine.”

Eggsy gave him a soft look. “I can see it bothers you.”

“I know we have to go slow for Leo’s sake and I respect that but we’re going slowly enough without going backwards.”

“We’re not going backwards, it’s just for a little while.”

“I know. It’s just that I spent a lot of time having who I love be a shameful secret and having to hide my relationships away, and it took a lot of work to be able to feel comfortable living my life openly and I don’t ever want to go back to being ashamed of who I am. I know this isn’t the same and I promise you I’ll be fine with it, just let me have a moment to feel sad about us having to censor ourselves.”

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy paused for a moment. “I’m not ashamed of us, you know.”

“I know.” Merlin smiled at him. “It’s okay, really.”

“Your dad told me you got into a bit of a scrap at school. I’m sorry, lad.”

“What for?”

“I know he would never want his relationships to cause trouble for you. Neither would I.”

“You didn’t cause trouble for me. You didn’t do anything wrong, they were being arseholes and I did something I shouldn’t have. Literally all you did was be a couple, if you’re apologising for being out together, that’s bullshit.”

“We just don’t want to make life difficult for you, that’s all.”

“Swear down, you’re not. It weren’t even about me, just didn’t like people talking shit about dad when he’s finally happy with someone. I’d bet anything he’s already talking some bollocks about you two not going within 50 feet of each other outside the house?”

Merlin laughed softly. “Something like that.”

“Well don’t listen to him.”

“He only wants to protect you.”

“He don’t need to. The whole thing was my fault, there wouldn’t have been any trouble if I’d stayed out of it. I don’t want my dumb shit messing with you two either.”

Merlin gave him an appreciative smile. “You’re a good lad. Your heart was in the right place.”

Leo gave him a lopsided grin. “Yeah, it’s my fists that weren’t.”

Merlin snorted a laugh and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Cheek. You’re definitely your father’s son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and what else you’d like to see from this universe!


End file.
